un hermoso tropiezo
by Kaome Tsuki-hime
Summary: Naruto y su bromas lograran algo mas que ser golpeados? no soy buena con los summary... es un one-shot naruhina con lemmon...


Se veia al ex-equipo 7 eesperando "pacientemente" a su ex-sensei.

Con "pacientemente" me refiero a una Sakura roja de ira, un Naruto gritandole cosas a un Sasuke que lo miraba con instintos homicidas y un Sai que miraba todo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Hola – dijo Kakashi sonriente, apareciendo de la nada – perdon por la tardanza, es que tuve que parar a bajar a un gatito de un arbol.

-¡SI CLARO! ¡MALDITO KAKASHI! – gritaron Sakura y Naruto simultaneamente.

-Hmp – a que no adivinan quien "hablo" XD

-Kakashi-san… ¿de que tamaño era el arbol o para tardarse 3 horas y media? – pregunto Sai sonriente.

Caida al estilo anime por parte den Naruto y Sakura, sonrisa con ojo cerrado y gotita en la nuca por parte de Kakashi, y un "estupido sustituto, hmp" por parte de Sasuke.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡esta mintiendo! – grito Sakura con una venita muy marcada en la frente.

-¿Como puedes saberlo? Estoy seguro de que Kakashi no nos mentiria, solo piensas asi porque eres demasiado bruja…

Y hasta aquí llego nuestra querida Sakura, se vio a Sai salir volando después de un inhumanamente fuerte puñetazo por parte de la pelirrosa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- se escuchaba cada vez mas lejos.

-Uauh…. ¿le quedara algun hueso sano? Sakura-chan, creo que esta vez te pasaste, dattebayo.

-Naruto tiene razon, Sai va a necesitar un Ninja medico… ¿Sakura porque no vas a buscarlo? – dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo la mascara.

A regañadientes Sakura se fue saltando sin decir nada.

-Bien… ahora tendremos que esperarlos… - dijo Kakashi sin perder la sonrisa y sacando su librito…

-¿Qué? No te puedes poner a leer después de haber llegado tan tarde, dattebayo – le dijo Naruto siendo ignorado olímpicamente.

En un ataque de valentia (mejor conocidacomo excesiva estupidez) Naruto le quito su icha icha paradise de las manos… pero su valentia se fue (o una neurona se desperto) al ver el aura asesina de Kakashi solo superada por la que próximamente tendria Sasuke.

-Jeje… - se rio nerviosamente Naruto – eh… creo que…

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Kakashi se lanzara hacia èl. Reaccion de Naruto: tomar a Sasuke e interponerlo en el camino del Hatake, acto seguido comenzo a correr arrastrando a un furioso Sasuke y siendo perseguido por un aun mas furioso Kakashi.

Y asi siguieron por toda la aldea… la gente podia ver un borron naranja con un borron blanco y azul colgando detrás y finalmente un borron con una franja blanca encima y despidiendo un aura obscura.

Esta particular escena fue contemplada por sierta pelirrosa y su compañero de equipo.

-¿Qué habra echo ahora? – pregunto Sai mirando hacia donde desaparcieron.

La pelirrosa suspiro.

-No lo se, pero tendremos que averiguarlo…. ¡NARUTO! – grito en plan histerico. Comenzando a correr.

-Oh… ¿a eso es a lo que llaman bipolaridad? – pregunto Sai a la nada antes de empezar a correr.

Y a nuestra escena anterior se sumo una centella rosa y una negra al final.

-Solo un Uzumaki puede crear una situación asi – murmuro una voluptuosa rubia desde su oficina, mirando por la ventana, mientras un shinobi golpeaba la puerta a la vez que gritaba que Naruto estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Volviendo a laa escena anterior, la persecución se internaba en el bosque.

Donde sierta peliazul paseaba tranquilamente, sin preocuparse ni nada, estaba tan perdidaa en su mundo que no vio la carrera que se acercaba desde su espalda.

PUM? (N/A: pesimos efectos de sonido)

Apenas se habia volteado la pobre Hinata, cuando Naruto choco y callo sobre ella, arrasrando a Sasuke, Kakashi callo sobre los otros dos, y ensima Sakura y Sai.

-¡NARUTO! – gritaron Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke.

-Sai quitate de encima – grito la ojijade.

-Pero estoy comodo…

-Sai… - dijo Sakura con tono peligroso.

Sai se levanto, luego Sakura, Kakashi se lanzo hacia su librito, que habia cido un poco mas lejos para luego desaparecer. Sasuke se levanto y le dirigio su pero mirada a Naruto, sharingan incluido, reunio la poca paciencia de la que era poseedor y desaparecio, Sakura se fue detrás de èl y Sai ayudo a Naruto a levantarse.

-¿Qué hiciste para generar es situación?

-Le quite su libro a Kakashi, dattebayo.

Naruto se volteo y vio a Hinata inconciente.

-Uy… ¿Hinata?... ¿Hinata?... ¿hola?... ¿Hinata? – dijo Naruto mientras la poqueaba - ¡mierda!

-Sabes… hay algo que aprendi y lo voy a aplicar ahora, no quiero estar aquí cuando Neji se entere – luego de decir esto, Sai desaparecio.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago? – se pregunto Naruto.

_**Llevatela de aquí, niño, se pego en la cabeza, va a demorar en despertar, si te quedas te descubriran**_, hablo el Kyuubi en su mente.

-Pero…a donde la llevo?

_**A un lugar donde no la van a buscar: ¿tu apartamento talvez?**_

-Tienes razon Kyuubi, ¡dattebayo!

Naruto tomo a Hinata delicadamente en sus brazos y se dispuso a volver a la aldea con todo el disimulo posible, para su suerte ya estaba oscureciendo.

Llego a su casa y llevo a Hinata a su habitación y la deposito delicadamente en su cama.

-No habia notado lo hermosa que era, siempre que la veo esta roja….. o inconciente, bueno, eso no cambio…

Se sento a un costado de ella y la miro dormir.

-Nunca te conteste, Hina-chan, creo que si lo hago tu padre me decuartiza… me gustaria poder intentarlo, pero tengo miedo de lastimarte, todos los que estan cerca mio corren ese riesgo… eres tan dulce Hinata, lastimarte seria imperdonable, ni siquiera entiendo porque eres kunoichi, erestan dulce, demasiado buena como para hacerlo, eres un angel… mi angel.

-Na… Naruto-kun… - murmuro Hinata entre sueños.

-Hinata, ¿estas despierta? – pregunto Naruto, no obtuvo respuesta.

Espero en silencio hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba dormida.

No pudo evitar recorrerla con la mmirada.

-No entiendo porque llevas esa campera, eres realmente preciosa, pero pareciera que te esfuerzas por ocultarlo.

Toco delicadamente su mejilla y en ese momento ella abrio los ojos. Naruto enrojecio y se quedo paralizado, y Hinata enrojecio mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Na… Naruto-kun… ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto, mirando alrededor.

-Jeje, es que tuviste un accidente y te traje a mi apartamento, dattebayo – explico, sonriendo nerviosamente y retirando su mano de la cara de ella.

-Tu… tu… ¿apartamento? – pregunto al borde de un colapso nervoso la ojiperla – de… deberia irme – dijo levantandose.

-¡A no! Llevas horas inconciente, tienes que comer algo – dijo tomandola suavemente de los brazos.

-Yo…

-Me molestaria si no aceptaras, dattebayo.

Hinata lo miro fijo y asintió. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina en silencio.

-Espero que no te moleste comer ramen instantaneo, dattebayo.

-Cl… claro que… no – tartamudeo ella.

Naruto se la quedo mirando embobado. _**Linda hembra te buscaste, cachorro**_, comento el kyuubi. El chico se sonrojo.

Hinata lo miro extrañada.

-¿E… esta…t…todo…b…bien? – tartamudeo ella, insegura.

-¿Eh?... si, claro – respondio el, un tanto apenado.

Naruto preparo el ramen en un instante y se pusieron a comer en silencio. Hasta que Naruto tomo valor y pregunto:

-Y… ¿Qué soñabas?

-Yo… eh… etto… nada – respondio ella, mas roja que un tomate.

-Yaaaa…. Dime, por favor, no seas mala.

-Na… nada… Naruto-kun.

-¡QUIERO SABER! ¡dijiste mi nombre!

-Yo… Yo… etto… Yo…

-Hina-chan… por favor… - dijo arrodillandose frente y acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Yo… e… estaba… so… soñando… - se callo por un segundo y tomo valor - mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, yo soñaba que tu me correspondias – dijo suavemente pero con seguridad.

-Hina-chan… mi angel… - murmuro suavemente a apenas unos milímetros de su rostro.

-¿Cómo…? – dijo esilla, sorprendida, pero no pudo terminar porque Naruto habia borrado la distancia que los separaba y la estaba besando.

Se separaron por la necesidad de oxigeno.

-Na… Naruto-kun – dijo sonrojada.

Ya deja de sonrojarte, mi angel, tendras que acostumbrarte porque no voy a soltarte – dijo Naruto con seguridad, abrasandola.

-Te amo, Naruto-kun – dijo en su pecho.

-Tambien te amo, mi angel.

Hinata bostezo, Naruto la miro y la alzo en brazos.

-¿Qué…? – pregunto ella mientras se agarraba de su cuello.

Naruto la llevo a su cuarto y, de la misma manera que hace unas horas, la apoo delicadamente en la cama.

-Ya duermete, Hina-chan.

-Pero… si me duermo… ¿Cómo sabre que esto no es un sueño? – pregunto ella tristemente.

Naruto se acosto junto a ella.

-Te juro que no es un sueño, dattebayo – dijo dulcemente antes de volver a besarla.

El beso fue tierno y dulce, cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron, para luego volver a besarse, pero esta vez el beso se fue convirtiendo en uno cada vez mas apasionado, Naruto lamio suavemente el labio inferior de ella, Hinata abrio ligeramente los labios para darle paso a la lengua de él. Comenzaron a explorar sus bocas mutuamente.

Naruto comenzo a bajar el cierre de la campera de Hinata, mientras ella jugaba con sus rubios cabellos.

-Dime si quieres que me detenga – dijo Naruto luego de sacarle la campera.

Hinata nego con la cabeza.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito el Uzumaki antes de lanzarse a besar su cuello, descendió hasta donde le permitia la camiseta de red de ella, luego se la quito y comenzo a masajear sus senos sobre el brasier, mientra dejaba algunas marcas en el cuello de ella.

Hinata no pudo evitar gemir, sonido que termino de enloquecer a Naruto.

La peliazul llevo torpemente sus manos a la camiseta de él la molesta campera ya habia desaparecido.

Naruto, al ver los problemas que Hinata estaba teniendo con su camiseta, sonrio y se la quito el mismo, dejando ver su bien formado torso. Hinata enrojecio.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

Hinata nego, tomo el rostro de Naruto y lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo. Él se sorprendio, pero eso no evito que correspondiera el gesto, y se las arreglo como pudo para desabrochas esl brasier de ella. Luego del beso, dirigio su boca a uno de los pezones, lo lamio y succiono, arrancandole sonoros gemidos a su angel, cuando se canso de eso, siguió con el otro pezon.

Luego de eso, volvio a besarla mientras dirigia sus manos a las calsas de Hinata y las bajo, bragas incluidas.

Acaricio delicadamente los muslos de ella, se alejo y la observo. Alli acostada en su cama, completamente desnuda, sonrojada y mirandolo con lujuria.

Hinata se enderezo en la cam y se acerco gateando a Naruto (N/A: empezo a ver las nubes el pibe.), le bajo el pantalón lentamente junto con los boxers. Luego se echo para atrás y volvio a quedar acostada en la cama.

Naruto no podia creer que esa fuera Hinata.

-¿Hi… Hinata? – dijo con vz ronca por la exitacion.

-Naruto – dijo, en lo que a Naruto le parecio una voz sensual.

Y adios al poco autocontrol de Naruto. Se echo sobre ella con delicadeza, utilizando sus brazos para no cargarla con su peso.

La beso y la miro a los ojos, pidiendole autorización. Hinata sintio.

Él tomo su necesitado miembro, lo dirigio a la entrada de ella y lo intodujo lentamente, Hinata ahogo un gritito de dolor, Naruto la beso desesperadamente, cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, se mantuvo inmóvil.

nauto sentia como el interior de ella lo enloquecia, estaba tan apretada, caliente, humeda.

Después de un tiempo que a Naruto se le antojo eterno, Hinata comenzo a mover sus caderas en señal de que ya estaba bien, que podia continuar.

Naruto comenzo con un ritmo lento, casi totuoso.

Hinata comenzo a gemir.

-Na… aahh… Naru…to…mas… rapido.

No se hizo esperar y comenzo con embestidas cada vez mas rapidas, mas fuertes, mas profundas.

Hinata gemia fuertemente sin parar y Naruto gruñia roncamente de placer.

Las embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes hasta que Hinata comenzo a gritar mas fuerte, llegando al orgasmo y apretando el miembro de Naruto en su interior. Naruto se corrio en su interior, llegando al climax.

Se dejo caer junto a Hinata, agotado. Ella lo beso dulcemente y se apoyo en su pecho, extremadamente cansada pero feliz.

-Tienes razon… no es un sueño – dijo ella.

-Te amo, mi angel.

-Te amo, Naruto-kun.


End file.
